Le cadeau de GrandMamy
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Le Petit Spirou  Noël. Parfois, Spirou adorait. Parfois, Spirou détestait.


**Titre :** Le cadeau de Grand-Mamy.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Le Petit Spirou_.  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Spirou, Papa Spirou/Maman Spirou, Grand-Papy, Grand-Mamy, tante Simone (de mon invention, celle-là).  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnages créés par Tome et Janry.  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Family, Humor.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 20, _Le cadeau fait main de mamie_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 766 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> En espérant que ça ne vous rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs…

* * *

><p><span>Le cadeau de Grand-Mamy<span>

Noël.

Parfois, Spirou adorait. Parfois, Spirou détestait.

Il adorait pour les cadeaux et les échanges après, avec ses copains. Il adorait pour les repas, les bonbons, les gâteaux et les glaces. Il adorait que son Grand-Papy l'installe sur ses genoux et lui raconte des histoires, près de la cheminée. Même quand les histoires étaient fausses ou qu'il les entendait pour la cent millième fois au moins. C'était jamais lassant quand c'était Grand-Papy qui racontait.

Il détestait quand ses parents l'obligeaient à bien s'habiller et à garder ses cheveux gominés toute la soirée. Spirou avait furieusement envie de se gratter les bras ou de bouger la tête, mais un regard de sa mère le stoppait net. Il savait que les représailles seraient terribles. Les adultes étaient machiavéliques dans leur genre : les cadeaux n'arrivaient que le lendemain matin, et uniquement si le petit garçon s'était correctement tenu toute la soirée et s'il n'avait pas mouillé son lit de la nuit…

Il détestait aussi devoir rester assis des heures alors qu'il pourrait sortir jouer dans la neige. Les adultes parlaient, parlaient, parlaient, mangeaient un plat toutes les heures, puis se remettaient à parler… Ca ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Spirou dormait les yeux ouverts, menaçant de piquer du nez dans son assiette. Il fallait que Grand-Papy lui envoie un coup de pied de l'autre côté de la table pour le réveiller. Par moments, il ratait sa cible et ça faisait tout un tas d'histoires. Comme quand tante Simone avait hurlé qu'il y avait une bête sous la table, une tête toute velue et piquante comme un hérisson… Spirou avait bien ri, ce jour-là !

Mais ce que Spirou détestait par-dessus tout était les visites de Grand-Mamy. Une vieille dame mauvaise comme tout qui était la maman de son papa à lui, Spirou. Comment Papa Spirou pouvait avoir vécu quelques années avec elle, c'était un mystère pour son fils. Lui ne tenait pas cinq minutes en sa présence. Il suffisait que Grand-Mamy arrive, qu'elle lui fasse des bisous baveux partout sur le visage en lui pinçant très fort les joues, et Spirou avait déjà envie d'aller immédiatement prendre son bain. Et pourtant, il rechignait toujours à prendre son bain en temps normal.

Grand-Mamy était une farceuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que non, ce n'était pas Noël, donc elle n'avait pas de cadeau à donner à Spirou. Papa Spirou et Maman Spirou devaient insister longtemps, parfois pendant dix minutes, pour lui faire entendre raison. Il paraîtrait que c'était l'âge. Spirou avait entendu parler d'un certain Azamémère, qui connaîtrait bien sa grand-mère, mais il n'avait pas tout compris et ses copains avaient été incapables de lui expliquer. Des fois, Grand-Mamy regardait Spirou et demandait à qui il était, ce garnement. Spirou avait envie de répondre que ce n'était certainement pas à elle, parce qu'il était bien trop mignon pour être son garçon, mais Maman Spirou le grondait des yeux, donc il ne disait rien.

Elle était chouette, Grand-Mamy. Elle oubliait aussi qu'il lui était interdit de jouer dehors quand il pleuvait, elle oubliait qu'il devait éteindre la télévision à huit heures du soir, elle oubliait qu'il avait déjà mangé des pâtes la veille… Bon, elle pouvait se montrer sévère et peau de vache, comme la fois où elle avait refusé de lui donner son argent de poche sous prétexte qu'elle ne lui en donnait pas – mais comment faisait-elle pour se souvenir d'un tel détail ? –, mais Spirou l'aimait quand même. Un peu. De temps en temps. Et certainement pas à Noël.

Cette année, Grand-Mamy ne fit pas de chichi et lui tendit tout de suite son cadeau. Spirou l'aima très très fort. Il déchira fébrilement le paquet, qui sentait un peu la poussière… et en tira ce qui semblait être un pull. Ou une serpillière. Il n'arrivait pas à décider. En tout cas, les rangées de maille de laine n'étaient pas toutes à la même longueur, il y avait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et même d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, mélangées n'importe comment sur le vêtement et certains points paraissaient être en relief. Après vérification, il s'avéra qu'ils étaient en effet en relief. C'était davantage une boule qu'un point.

Maman Spirou fit les gros yeux. Spirou ravala sa fierté.

- Merci, Grand-Mamy !

- Ah, ça, mon p'tit gars, y'en aura pas deux qui auront le même que toi ! Je l'ai tricoté moi-même ! Ouais, mon gars !

Spirou décida que tous les autres garçons de la Terre étaient de sacrés veinards. Eux n'auraient pas à porter une telle horreur…

F I N


End file.
